The Oracle: The Seat of the Gods
by Kittylioness
Summary: It has been thousands of years since evil had first entered the world. The Oracle of Apollo felt the first Grip of evil on this world and Ginny Weasley still senses its repercussions, Harry Potter feels it all around him and Draco Malfoy bathes in it.
1. Author's Note

A/N: If the Prologue looks familiar that is because it is, I'm using the same piece as a start to two very different stories, one of which being an original fiction that I've posted on Fictionpress (see my bio for more details). As for a disclaimer, I own nothing, we all know this but it is necessary for me to say it. I'd would also like to thank all of you out there who are taking the time to read this, I'm finally back on the writing bandwagon again! *cheers* Thanks again!  
  
-Kelli oxox 


	2. Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
280 B.C.  
  
The sun emerged from behind the clouds of the early morning sky and fell upon the small frame of an amber haired girl who shivered in the bitter zephyr. The night had been long, longer than most had been in a very long time. The lethargy that came over her was debilitating, the visions came so close together now. The prophecies were so clear; it was like nothing that had ever happened before. The bony hand of the priest below her recorded the enigmatic words that emerged from her lips on the yellowing parchment held in his arms. At the first break of light her words silenced, the priest looked up at her his brown eyes wide with admiration and fear. He had witnessed this before and he shared the same fear as she did, he too feared what was to come. Never before had her words been so intense and never before had he actually been so afraid of what she might say. His wizened eyes moved, over the vast chasm in the earth up the three- tiered gilded tripod, which was erected to hold her in her seat; she was bound to it as much as it was to her. The Oracle's body had become so frail in the last quarter moon, the prophesies were endless, and a constant feeling of dread fell over her, they were not like the prophesies of the past, they were not from her god, they were not the words of Apollo. As the days would pass more and more would she come to dread the oncoming night, dread the sun falling behind the horizon what it might bring, what words might spill from her lips, to which beast was she to be a vessel to what horrors would she foresee.  
  
As the sun would set and the shadow of the night would fall over the land so would that same feeling of dread fall over her, it was as though she were in a trance, the cold wind would wrap itself around her as if holding her to her perch, settling itself within her bones the words would begin to fall from her lips. They were words of death, visions of massacre that would not be stopped, they were perhaps a warning for those who wished to run to do so, but the Oracle of Delphi knew different. It wasn't her voice, it wasn't the voice of her god, it wasn't a voice she had ever heard before and it sent terror though her veins. It was the voice of pure evil itself, an evil that existed before time itself, even before the time of the Titan Gaea.  
  
"My Lady," the shaky tired voice of the priest carried up to her, "Are you alright?"  
  
Her voice was hoarse from the long hours it had been used by the spirit, "It is cold." Was all she could muster, her eyes were heavy. It was hard not to step away from her perch, she knew she should not she was bound to it.  
  
'What would the villagers and the parishioners' say?' Shame overcame her just at the mere thought or turning away. She could not step down from her seat, but for more than a moment she contemplated it, she would do almost anything avoid the cold fingers of the plaguing spirit.  
  
"Shall I get something for my lady? A cloak perhaps?" He spoke out to her his eyes finally meeting with her own, they were filled with trepidation, he wished nothing more than to comfort the poor child, she had not asked for this.  
  
"Yes Marius, that would be wonderful." She smiled weakly down at him as she watched him walk away. She turned her eyes back to the sky as they fell upon the sun and silently she prayed for her savoir, she prayed that Apollo would answer all of her prayers and save her from the beast. She pulled the thin material of her clothing tighter around her body, a vein attempt to ward off the cold and closed her eyes.  
  
The spirit that wrapped itself inside her soul as the sun would fall beneath the horizon, she could feel its cold fingers take grasp of her soul and use it against her. She was the true seer; the first to know what evil the darkness would bring the first to feel its touch, the first to know its fear, but defiantly not the last. 


	3. Chapter 1

The Great hall was filled with students; the noise was loud and friendly although a common sense of fear was infiltrating the room. The whispers could be heard all over the Great Hall, but it would never be uttered as more than a whisper; Voldemort was back. Ginny Weasley's eyes scanned around the room with a strange sense of sadness, no longer were theses wall as comforting as they once where, the previous year was a prime example of that. Ginny looked back down at her plate and began to move her food around as she listened to the conversations around her. Most were sombre, just as Ginny's thoughts were at the moment, raising her eyes from her plate she looked up at the head table, Professor Snape's seat was empty, she knew he would be back but when was always the question she felt it wasn't safe anymore. Not for him, not for anyone. Things had changed so much from the beginning of the year. Her Brothers Fred and George where gone as was the horrible Professor Umbridge, who got exactly what had been coming to her. The only thing that seemed to fill up all the empty spaces in the Great Hall was the nervousness and fear radiating from every living soul even the house ghosts seemed more than a little on edge. Ginny felt someone shake her, turning to see the source her eyes fell upon the concerned face of Colin Creevy.  
  
"It's weird isn't it?" he looked away from her and to the Slytherin table, "You would think some of them wouldn't still be here."  
  
Ginny followed his gaze and nodded at his words before looking down at her plate again, her voice falling from her lips softly, "Some will leave, some will return. Some will change and some will not. But most, most will fall into darkness." She sighed softly before bringing her fork to her lips.  
  
Colin watched her his brows drawn together taking a small bite of his food, "Do you really think so?" He watched her carefully.  
  
"I don't know Colin," she paused and looked over to the disheartened figure of Harry Potter, "I don't know." She put her fork down and reached for her goblet. Colin's hand fell over hers and she looked over at him as he did so.  
  
"Everything will turn out like it's supposed to." He smiled weakly at her, hope behind his eyes portraying the fact that he wanted to believe his own words as much as he wanted Ginny to believe them. She didn't respond to him she merely looked down at his hand over hers. Her heart still beat evenly in her chest; the sky still hung above her head, and the grass lay below her feet, the world still existed as it always had, but yet things were not the same. It was the fear in the eyes of every student at each house table and in the stance every professor that sat before them, and it was more than evident in the haunted eyes of the Boy Who Lived. But to Ginny Weasley she could feel it everywhere, she could taste it in the air, smell it in the wind, she could see it all around her and it was suffocating. Everywhere she turned she would see another frightened face, but there was something else too. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, it was like she sensed it, it was determination, it was nestled in somewhere between the fear and the sadness, but nevertheless it was there. She saw the change in the students, in the people of the wizarding world, how they would turn so quickly on a hero and then again how quickly they would turn back to them when they could clearly see the danger. Ginny squeezed Colin's hand and nodding to him she looked over at Harry Potter again Colin's eyes following her own. Ginny pitied him in her own way, and knew that he wouldn't want it but could not be stopped, Harry had been through so much yet at the same time he never gave up, he had this sheer determination to do what was right and she respected that.  
  
"I think," she began carefully picking her words, "that you are right Colin."  
  
He looked at her his blue eyes widened with and a small smile spread across his face but Ginny spoke again before he could, "I think that with all of our help everything will be alright."  
  
It was Colin's turn to nod, "Let's just hope." He whispered breathlessly. Taking his hand from hers he moved it to his goblet and brought it to his lips as he looked up at the overcast ceiling of the Great Hall. Ginny's eyes followed his own and she smiled slightly as she thought of the rain that was due sometime during the night, it seemed to be the kind of night for rain, the sombre moods, the dismal thoughts, quiet contemplation.  
  
The wind carried through the trees as the gentle September rain fell from the sky, the students were protected by the stonewalls of the castle, but for one individual the walls meant something else entirely. They served as a reminder for everything that caused his pain, the origin of lies the origin of everything evil that was in his world. Harry Potter lay in his bed in Gryffindor tower his eyes trained on the red canopy above him, there was nothing anymore that could comfort him and there was nothing that could keep him from feeling alone. Tomorrow would come as it always had for him yet just like every day for the last months everything would come harder. Getting up in the morning, taking a shower, going to breakfast everything that had been normal for him was now a task a chore that he just wanted to forget to do. He wanted none of the pity that he got, he just wanted to be forgotten, he wanted to live in his own sorrow and grieve for Sirius without the constant stares and whispers.  
  
Harry turned onto his side and put his hand out in front of his face looking at the roughly trimmed nails on his hands, and turning them over he inspected the fine lines that settled into his palms. His hands were the same and he found it quite satirical. After everything that had happened at least something had not changed, yet as he lay looking at his hands the realization came over him that he would gladly give one of his hands, perhaps even both of them to change what had happened, he would do anything to get Sirius back. Sirius had come into his life as the only family he had ever really known, Sirius was his mother and his father and his aunts and uncles he was his godfather. Just the realization that he truly had nobody in the world that was tied so closely to him made his soul ache. This made him more determined than ever to dispose of Voldemort he would find any means necessary to avenge Sirius, whether or not he got killed in the process, he had nothing to live for anymore, only revenge. Reaching through the drawn curtain he fished through his side table searching for the flask he had been presented to him by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
A Dreamless sleep Potion. It had been an option that it been given after everything that happened, the vial sat by his bed every night, and every night he would watch the vial and again every night he would live with the nightmares. He held the bottle away from his body studying it cautiously for a moment before he removed the stopper, letting the liquid pass his lips he set down the vial and felt the burning sensation as it moved through his body, the lethargy sweeping over him. For now he would enjoy his drug induced oblivion, for now he would submit for the first time of his life and sleep like everyone else.  
  
The run rose as it always does and that surprised no one, although during breakfast that morning it was the dishevelled appearance of Severus Snape in the Great Hall that caused for surprise indeed. The head of Slytherin house staggered into the hall his robes muddy and torn his face haggard and his sallow complexion appeared to be even more so grey. The headmaster raised form his seat and silenced the chatter in the hall. As the room fell into bone chilling stillness it was Ginny Weasley who stood from her place and took a step towards the Potions Master and he began to fall. She caught him around the waist in time for him to hiss commands for her to not to touch him.  
  
To this day if you where to ask Ginny why she stood to help her injured professor she would shrug and say that if it wasn't her it would have been someone else and she just happened to be closer. Professor Snape's skin was cold and damp, sweat was beading on his forehead and he looked a little dazed. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than usual and the whole hall knew something was wrong. He tried to straighten himself and as he was finally able to stand on his own he scanned the room quickly his gaze finally landing on the Slytherin table he was to find more than a few students ignoring his presence entirely. It was as though his haggard entrance was a normal every day occurrence, he knew it would be as so he hadn't delusioned himself. To them Professor Snape no longer existed he was a deserter. It was however the gaze of cold steel that startled him the most, an icy chill fell over his bones, Draco Malfoy sat ramrod straight in his place an expressionless look on his face, raising one eyebrow and raising his chin further into the air the student turned his head and spat on the floor over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the Potions Master. As he turned his head disgustedly away from his Head of House Severus could see each and every student at the Slytherin house table who's was gaze fixed upon him obediently cast their eyes down onto their plates. Severus then turned his eyes to the approaching Dumbledore as he once again hissed to the youngest Weasley hoping no other's had witnessed what he just had, "Go sit down."  
  
Ginny looked between the Professor and the Headmaster who now stood in front of her, Professor Dumbledore nodded towards her.  
  
"I thank you for your generosity Miss Weasley, but have got it from here, please return to your table for the remainder of Breakfast and I shall tend to your Potions Professor."  
  
Her feet firmly planted on the ground her eyes followed the two as they exited and waited for the murmurs of the students to begin, however she was surprised they did not slowly she made her way back to her place and sat down. She turned her eyes and found that most of the students in the Great Hall where looking over at the Slytherin table their jaws agape, the other half looking oddly at her, Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed wondering what absurd rumours would come of this. Finally turning back to her plate she tried to ignore the strange looks from her house.  
  
"Ginny?" Colin whispered to her from across the table after the noise in the hall returned too normal.  
  
She looked up at him slowly and moved her fork around her plate lazily, "Mmm?" she replied.  
  
"What was that all about?" he looked at her intensely; a few students sitting around them had their ears tilted in their direction.  
  
"The subtlety of Gryffindor's." she thought to herself, "I don't know?"  
  
Colin furrowed his brows, "You must know why Gin, you went and helped him?"  
  
She shook her head now noticing how the whole table was now turned in her direction. "Why shouldn't I have helped him?" her face was getting hot, "He was hurt."  
  
"But he's professor Snape, he has never been anything but nasty to any of us, especially you Gin." Colin put down his fork and wrapped his hand around the stem of his goblet but refused to bring it to his mouth, his death grip tightened, "Why help him?"  
  
Ginny sighed and then spoke her voice sharp. "That's the attitude that starts wars Colin." The hall silenced at her raised voice and words. The head table was now turned towards them. She wasn't sure whether or not to continue furrowing her brows she looked down at her plate and took a breath.  
  
"She's right." The crowd's gaze turned towards the soft tenor voice and whispers could be heard amongst them. Harry Potter now held everyone's attention. "We need more people like Ginny, more people willing to help, no questions asked. Professor Snape was hurt and sure he doesn't show the same sort of affection towards the other houses as he does to Slytherin but he was as clearly hurt."  
  
Kyle Finnigan spoke up, "Who is to say he isn't siding with You Know Who? Why would you want to help a Death Eater?"  
  
The hall began to murmur with agreement and Harry stood up placing himself between Kyle and Ginny.  
  
Ginny spoke again stepping around Harry her voice filled with heat, "And who is to say he is Kyle Finnigan? Who's to say that I'm not a Death Eater or Ron is not, or you're not?" She shook her head, "It's pretty sad when you look at a person and judge them before knowing the whole story?"  
  
Colin looked up and the now standing form of Ginny Weasley his voice calm and even. "Then tell us Gin, what is the whole story?"  
  
Her anger faltered and for a moment she looked very sad, her eyes moved over to the lone form of Harry Potter and then over to the Slytherin table who appeared to be trying to ignore the conversation that could be heard across the hall and then finally over to the head table where her eyes took in the form of Professor McGonagall who appeared ready to interrupt. Ginny was silent for a long time her eyes closed and she sat down, "There is nothing for me to tell Colin, all I know is as much as the next, Professor Snape was hurt, I don't know by whom or by what, but I feel confident enough by Professor Dumbledore's acceptance of him that somewhere deep down inside he is a good man."  
  
Colin looked doubtfully at her, "Ok Gin I believe you." Not too long afterwards students began to file out of the great hall however Ginny stayed in her seat her eyes fixed on her plate again and her mind reeling. Why was Professor Snape hurt? Who did it? She new he was a good man; he was after all a member of the Order of the Phoenix wasn't he? She had seen him at number 12 Grimmwald place last summer. Ginny furrowed her brows and leaned her elbows on the tale and cradling her chin on her hand deep in thought.  
  
"Miss Weasley?" A voice startled her out of her contemplation.  
  
She looked up to see her Head of House, "Professor McGonagall?"  
  
The professor smiled down at her softly, "You had better get to class."  
  
Standing swiftly Ginny expressed her thanks and headed off down the corridor to Gryffindor tower before she headed towards the greenhouses, she prayed she would get there on time, she wasn't privy to miss any of her classes.  
  
The Slytherin Common room was an interesting place to be nowadays, Draco Malfoy's Father was now in Azkaban Prison and any normal person would think that would be the cause of hard times for him, but on the contrary it only made the Malfoy hierarchy stronger. He was viewed as he had always been, with a little fear and a little adoration. His Father had proved his loyalty to the Dark Lord and would be released in no time with a great reward; his father was after an influential member of the Ministry and an influential member on Voldemort's inner circle. It was however the presence of the Potions Master in the great Hall this morning that had surprised him. To see Snape alive was something he had not entirely expected, the news has spread fast within the families that Snape was a Deserter and that could only mean one thing, the Council of Families had convened and it was unanimously decided that Snape was to be eliminated. How he had escaped with his life only time and a letter to his Mother would reveal the answers.  
  
Draco sat in his regular seat in the Common room his foot thrown lazily over the arm of the chair and his own arms folded elegantly across his chest an immense look of deliberation upon his face. Every Slytherin knew that to interrupt this meant certain doom, but before the chance had been given Draco sat up suddenly from his chair and began to pace before the fireplace.  
  
"That Weasley," he thought, "Damn her and her meddling." Perhaps Ginny Weasley knew how Snape had escaped, what other reason could she have for rushing to his side. Draco raised an eyebrow, "Unless," he spoke out loud, "she's in love with him."  
  
Furrowing his brows he shook the thought from his head, re-crossing his arms in front of his Chest Draco brought this hand up to his chin. The conversation at the Gryffindor table was not lost to him this morning; Ginny Weasley had done a wonderful job announcing to the school which side of the war she supported, "Not like we all didn't know anyhow." He stopped his pacing it had gotten interesting after Finnigan started his accusations, he was curious as to what was going to happen next but no, Potter to the rescue, "Potter's the hero after all isn't he."  
  
Draco sneered and faced the rest of the Common room and began to speak loud enough for all to hear. "You all know that Snape's return this morning is something no one expected, I promise you I will find out what the meaning behind it is. However," Draco paused making eye contact with the other Slytherin's, "we all know Snape is as good as dead, the day he betrayed The Dark Lord was the day he truly died. Chances are Dumbledore is not smart enough to appoint us a new Head of House, so I take it upon my self to tell you that if per chance you need anything, I will be obliged to help you as I see fit." His voice was hard and even, no one dare defy him, "If you do not agree with me," he paused smirking, "I pity what may happen to you."  
  
With that Draco turned on his heal and headed up to his dorms. Classes had just begun and he could hardly wait until he would be free of this infernal place forever.  
  
The Common room was silent and Draco Malfoy disappeared up the stairs and a pair of dark eyes watched everything from the shadows with doubt etched on its features, this upcoming year could turn out to be very interesting  
  
Ginny's classes where as she expected after making it just in time for Professor Sprout to begin her lesson, a final statement about the difficulty classes would this year especially with the upcoming owls. It was however between classes that things where not the same, the student body had their eyes cast warily on Ginny Weasley, she went to the aid of the school's most hated professor and defended him in front of the whole hall no less. She saw no reason to be ashamed of what she did. In all actuality she had done nothing wrong she was merely surprised she was the only student who had gone to his aide. Ginny stepped down the stairwell to the dungeons, Potions with the Ravenclaw's, "What a pleasant way to end the term eh Gin?" Colin smiled over to her.  
  
She half smiled, "Well, at least its not with the Slytherin's," glad she didn't have to suffer the same fate as her brother Harry and Hermione.  
  
Colin nodded and stopped short as a few of the student did the same. "It's locked!" Ginny heard over the crowed. Stepping up on the tips of her toes she tried to see what was going on. Colin turned to her and smiled pushing his way through the crowd he read the note on the door loud enough for everyone to hear. "Potion's is cancelled today, read chapter thirty seven; Mould and Fungi and write a four foot essay to be handed in at the start of next week. Dismissed." The students groaned but proceeded to shuffle off. Ginny and stayed at the door for a moment lost in her thoughts and Colin waited patiently a few steps behind her.  
  
"Gin?" he interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Mmm?" she looked up at him.  
  
"You know most of out conversations start out like that," he smiled at her his face turning serious.  
  
She half smiled, "What is it?"  
  
He sighed, "You can tell me what happened this morning, you know I won't tell anyone."  
  
It was Ginny's turn to sigh, "I already told you Colin, I helped him because he was hurt."  
  
He looked down at her raising an eyebrow somehow resembling a Slytherin. She whapped him on the arm, "Stop that, you know it gives me the creeps," she began to make her way out of the dungeons.  
  
Colin stepped up behind her and grabbed her arm, "Ginny," by not using her nickname it caught her attention, she turned to him not saying a word, "You said something to me the yesterday something that has been bothering me ever since."  
  
She was quiet and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Some will leave, some will return. Some will change and some will not. But most, most will fall into darkness," he quoted to her, "That sounded like more than just comforting words Gin. Tell me."  
  
Her brows came together and she looked down at the book Colin was holding in his arms, "Sometimes," she began, "I just know, sometimes, it's like someone is whispering the answers in my ear. Like this morning," she looked at him.  
  
"What like this morning?" he lowered his voice looking around to see if there was anyone one near.  
  
"It was like a voice in my ear," he eyes where shining, she had never told anyone, she knew hearing voices was never good and St. Mungo's was not where she wanted to spend the rest of her life, "You have to understand Colin, I don't always hear these things, it only happens sometimes, only when it's important."  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder, "Go on Gin, I promise I won't tell a soul."  
  
She looked up at him her voice strong, "Go help him," she looked away, "That's what it said, I've never turned its advice away before and I wasn't about to stop. I wasn't thinking about the repercussions Colin, I was only..."  
  
He put his arm around her and started walking up the stairwell, "It's ok Gin you don't have to explain anymore if you don't want."  
  
She furrowed her brows again and looked up at him, "I feel as though I should explain though, I'm not crazy I promise you that, it's just-"  
  
"Gin!" he interrupted her a smile on his face, "You can explain it to me anytime you want it doesn't have to be now or today, it can be when ever you're ready, besides I don't think that the corridors are the place to do it."  
  
Ginny flushed as she silently agreed with him, "I suppose you're right," he was right, had anyone overheard their conversation the repercussions rang through her mind, she had just wanted to get it off of her chest so badly and she hadn't realized it until just a few moments ago.  
  
"Of course I am, I'm always right!" he flashed her a toothy grin.  
  
"Right," she said dryly, "And when you said that you and I would make the most wonderful couple you where right."  
  
He shot a glare at her, "We are!"  
  
"Colin, you're not my boyfriend." He raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"I know that," he smirked, "but we are a great couple of Gryffindor's."  
  
She slapped him on the arm and raced him up to the top of the stairwell but pushed him flat against the wall as she saw Professor Snape in the entryway with Professor Dumbledore beside them, it looked as though they where heading out of the castle.  
  
"Gin-" Colin began.  
  
"Shh!" she cut him up harshly and motioned for him to stay where he was and then she turned her attention back to the Headmaster and Snape.  
  
"Severus, I'm not sure I understand." The Headmaster was saying.  
  
"It is not safe for the students if I stay here Albus." Snape's voice was sombre.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Hogwarts is the safest place in all of Europe right now." Dumbledore stopped and turned to the Professor.  
  
Snape's eyebrows rose and his voice was flat, "You can't possibly think that to be true. The Slytherin's are danger enough to invite trouble; they could easily be the single reason for the downfall of Hogwarts."  
  
"I will not deny any of my students schooling here." Dumbledore's eyes flashed.  
  
"Then perhaps Albus, you are the fool everyone expects you to be." Professor Snape headed towards the enormous wooden doors. Colin took a sharp intake of breath as he heard Snape's words.  
  
Ginny silenced him with her hand. Some will leave. The voice repeated her head and a wave of gooseflesh pricked over her skin.  
  
"You are always welcome back Severus." Dumbledore stood in his place his hands held behind his back.  
  
Severus Snape turned to the Headmaster a smirked bitterly, "By whom exactly?" With that Snape turned sharply and exited the Castle with his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and shook his head as the door fell back into place, he turned to the alcove where Ginny and Colin where huddled and smiled.  
  
"The coast is clear, you can come out now."  
  
Ginny cursed to herself and scowled over at Colin.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Creevey, I imagine what you just heard seems to be a bit of a shock."  
  
Colin put his hand through his hair, "You put that a little lightly don't you think." Colin doubled over as Ginny whacked him in the stomach.  
  
"What he mean's professor, is that Professor Snape was a little harsh don't you think?"  
  
The Headmaster smiled down at the two students, "No, I think Professor Snape's actions where completely just."  
  
Colin's mouth hung open and his chin bobbed like that of a fish for a few moments before he spoke, "S-so the castle isn't safe?" Colin furrowed his brows and frowned.  
  
"Mr. Creevey I said his actions where just, to him perhaps. I don not believe however, that he is right."  
  
"But professor," Ginny Weasley spoke her mind reeling 'Some will leave', "I think Professor Snape has some merit."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded for her to continue.  
  
Biting her lip she went on afraid she would perhaps insult the Headmaster, "If you had seen the way the Slytherin table had acted towards Professor Snape, I think," she furrowed her brows trying to put this correctly as to not arouse the suspicion of passing students, "I think they know."  
  
Dumbledore was silent and he looked down at the youngest Weasley, Albus knew that the chances the Council of Families had convened was high, but even Severus wasn't sure about it. "Miss Weasley, I will take you words under consideration, but I highly doubt the attack on Professor Snape was premeditated."  
  
"So he was attacked?" the words sprung from Colin's mouth, he flushed realizing he had spoken aloud.  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "Yes, I hate to say it, but he was."  
  
"Then you must know that he is right!" Ginny raised her voice in agitation, "Professor Snape, would have no other reason to be attacked than, than-" Ginny tried to think of an eloquent way to put her words. However, the Headmaster waved her off with his hand.  
  
"I think this is where I should end this conversation," his words were final laving no room for argument, he much like Snape had done to him turned on his heel and left Ginny and a very confused Colin in his wake.  
  
Colin turned to Ginny and scratched his head, "If I understood half of what just happened I still think I would be confused."  
  
Ginny frowned nodding her head as she watched the Headmaster disappear up the grand staircase. "Colin, I don't think Hogwarts is going to be safe very much longer," Ginny walked towards the large doors.  
  
"What do you mean Gin?" Colin walked up behind her so he could now see what Ginny saw; Professor Snape's retreating figure in the distance.  
  
"I think," she stammered over her words as she struggles to make sense of what she was feeling looking away from Snape's distant form and up to Colin, "I think Snape was right, it will be the Slytherin's who will lead to the fall of Hogwarts. They are the weak link in the chain."  
  
"You want to know what I think?" Colin put a hand on her shoulder and lead her away from the doorway, "I think you are more right than any of us could have ever known until it was too late." Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Colin interrupted her lowering his voice to barely a whisper, their heads bowed together as they made their way to the Common room. "What you told me before, about that voice. What if it is more than that Gin? What if that voice is actually your own? What if you can see things, not like Trelawny thought she could, but honestly See."  
  
Ginny struggled for words, "I don't know Colin I don't know a lot of things, but I know that from now on we should be more weary of the Slytherin's than we have in the past, and think about it, Professor Dumbledore doesn't believe Snape, what makes you think he would believe me."  
  
Colin nodded, "Harry would."  
  
Ginny wordlessly looked up at Colin again a wrinkle appeared in her brow, "Maybe," she paused, "but I think Harry has more to worry about at the moment than the voices in my head."  
  
Colin nodded again and the pair fell silent as they stepped through the portal to the Gryffindor common room.

_A/N: This fic has been rambling around my head for a while now, it's just about time I posted some of it though. Your reviews are welcome. I don't currently have a beta so I hope if there are any mistakes you can bear with them for me. Thanks for reading! - Kelli oxox_


End file.
